Dami-nanny
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi"


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

" _Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi"_

No necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que una vena en su frente ha saltado como seña de que está enojado y frustrado. ¿La razón de su mal humor? Se lo debe a los niños que lo rodean en ese momento.

.

.

.

Damian (ilusamente) creyó que ese sería un día tranquilo ¿y porque no? Si ese era su día libre. No tenía planeado trabajar en nada, solo videojuegos y películas de terror sin embargo fue a la base de su equipo a buscar su consola cuando ocurrió. Recibió una llamada de Chris y Lian, le pedían consejo sobre la estrategia que utilizarían para la misión que tenían (tener es un decir, vieron la lista de pendientes de la Liga y escogieron una así que no estaban autorizados) y el amablemente les dijo que no fueran idiotas que dejaran eso para un grupo más calificado; obviamente fue una estocada al orgullo de Speedy y Superwing(1)

¿Acaso no dirigían bien a su equipo? Bueno si, quizás no tenían los mejores resultados respecto a misiones cumplidas exitosamente y los Titanes eran mejores pero tenían más años trabajando; los Outlaws, ellos eran mayores y los Titanes Redimidos(2) tenían menos tiempo pero habían pertenecido al lado oscuro ¡sabían cómo funcionaba la mente criminal! Además los tres grupos tenían algo en común: ¡sus líderes eran murciélagos! ¿Cómo competir contra eso? Todo mundo sabía que si querían triunfar un murciélago debía liderar, y ellos ya tenían sus agrupaciones.

Los TR, ellos… ellos eran un caso especial, un día hacían el bien al otro el mal y al siguiente nada, era día libre. Resulta que ese era el tercer día y Robin no iba a dar consulta, sin embargo hizo una excepción al saber que YJ tenía planeado inmiscuirse en Cadmus.

.

.

" _Les dije claramente que esperaran a que llegara, esto es su culpa se lo buscaron"_

Speedy y Superwing ignoraron la orden de Robin (¿quién se creía para ordenarles e insultarlos? ¿Robin? ¿El hermano de Lian(3)? ¿Un murciélago? ¿Qué su equipo solo había fallado una misión en todo el tiempo que llevaban funcionando?); molestos dirigieron a los otros integrantes hacia los laboratorios donde Superboy y Match fueron creados.

Ya vería ese presumido de Robin quien no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Cadmus.

.

.

.

Para cuando Robin llego a Monte Justicia ya era demasiado tarde, el equipo se había ido así que no le quedo más remedio que ir a salvarlos.

Una explosión lo recibió en los laboratorios, asustado se colocó la máscara de gas y corrió hacia el interior para buscar a sus familiares y amigos; Cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver que estaban todos inconscientes, ¿genial y ahora como los subía al avión?

.

.

.

Los acomodo en la sala de la base (el traslado hasta ahí, aunque estuvieran inconscientes, debía contar como hazaña). Chris despertó momentáneamente y le dijo que los habían atacado con un rayo pero no sabían para que era, solo le quedaba esperar a que pasaba. Y paso. Una luz azul los rodeo, al desaparecer Young Justice rejuveneció. Los velocistas eran los mayores con 13 pero parecían de 7; Mar'i y Lian tenían 12 y 11 años respectivamente, ahora Mar'i se veía de unos 5 mientras que su hermana de 8. Al parecer la potencia fue más alta con Chris y Arthur pues ahora eran bebés quizás de seis meses en vez de los 12 que debían tener.

Llamo a los padres de todos pero todos estaban en misión así que mientras llegaban EL tenía que cuidarlos. ¿Cómo se hacía eso?

En realidad no tenía mucho porque preocuparse… al menos hasta que despertaron. Quiso explicarles las cosas pero inmediatamente corrieron por el lugar como si nada. Irey y Jai se fueron a las habitaciones, los bebés gateaban y balbuceaban Loki-vaya-a-saber-que; Lian jugaba con su arco y Mar'i… Mar'i lo veía raro.

.

.

– ¡Dame eso Jai!

– ¡HAHAHA espera a que todos sepan quién te gusta! – Jai había descubierto el diario de su hermana y junto con el uno de sus mayores secretos.

– ¡No te atrevas! –Grito sonrojada, no podía permitir que su tonto hermano revelara su secreto. El otro salió disparado y ella detrás de él; al ir corriendo sin querer empujaron a Robin pero no le dio importancia tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

" _Carajo me la van a pagar"_ el empujón lo desestabilizo, al intentar mantenerse en pie y no estrellarse contra el suelo se torció el tobillo derecho y vaya que dolía.

Arthur se apoyó en uno de los sillones para poder levantarse, intento dar pasitos pero sus piernas regordetas no lo sostuvieron mucho tiempo así que cayó de sentón lo cual provoco que comenzara a llorar.

" _No por favor, eso no"_ Tomo al niños e intento que se callara (si había algo que no soportaba era el llanto de un niño)

– ¿Dami me abrazas? – Pregunto dulcemente Mar'i. Había un ligero color rosa sobre sus mejillas ¿tendría fiebre? Sostuvo al bebé con un brazo y suavemente le toco las mejillas y la frente pero no se sentía muy caliente quizás solo eran unas décimas así que no era grave.

–Ahora no Mar'i –mecía de arriba abajo a Arthur que no dejaba de llorar. _"Oh vamos, Thomas se calma con esto… sería mejor con un chupón ¿pero de donde saco uno?_ " – ¿Mar'i de casualidad tienes un chupón?

– ¡Sí! ¡De mi hermanito, está en mi habitación!

– ¿Podrías traerlo?

– ¡Sí! –La mitad tamaraniana salió volando (literal) y en un par de instantes le trajo el utensilio. Damian puso agua a hervir y después hecho el chupón en la olla, luego lo saco espero que se enfriara y se lo dio a Arthur; él se lo metió en la boca y poco a poco dejo de llorar para alivio del ahora mayor.

" _Gracias Alfred, gracias Kor'i, ya entiendo a que se referían cuando nos decían que pusiéramos atención a como cuidaban de Thomas"_

Pero solo soluciono una mini crisis… aún faltaban otras.

Irey corretea a su hermano por toda la base por qué no sabe no quiso descifrar los reclamos que profiere a gran velocidad la pelirroja, Mar'i tironea de su capa mientras le pide juegue a las muñecas con ella, el será el caballero que rescate a la princesa. Obviamente no tiene tiempo para eso y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría, la mirada de su "sobrina" es algo –bastante–… empalagosa y comienza a ponerlo incómodo.

Sostiene a Arthur Jr. para que no siga de pie pues comienza a llorar si se cae, Chris gatea alegremente por el suelo pero sin alejarse mucho de Damian, tanto que este ya ha estado varias veces por tropezar ya que el bebé se mete entre sus pies y su equilibrio se tambalea al intentar no pisarlo. Finalmente Lian tironea del otro lado de su capa llorando, los velocistas rompieron su arco –aunque no era lo único que habían roto ya–. Y a eso aumentarle el dolor en el tobillo que no ha disminuido.

" _¡Estoy rodeado de imbéciles!"_

Tiene que pensar en algo que los calme a todos y rápido, quedan diez minutos para que su autocontrol se termine y alguien en la habitación muera, probablemente el. Así que, ¿qué hacían cuando él y sus primos(4) tomaban Red Bull con café? ¿Los ponía a entrenar hasta que se cansaran? No, Arthur(5) y Chris no podían durar cinco segundos de pie, dudaba que Lian dejara de llorar con eso y los velocistas parecían tener pila para un buen rato más. ¿Los ponía a colorear? Probablemente mancharan los muebles y paredes y al final lo pondrían a él a limpiar así que no. ¿Los amarraba y los ponía a ver un documental súper aburrido? Considerando sus otras ideas esa era su mejor opción.

–Hey, ¿quieren ver una película? –Al instante todos lo voltearon a ver y sonrieron (Lian ceso el llanto al prometerle que arreglaría su arco).

.

.

.

No tuvo que recurrir a amarrarlos, voluntariamente se sentaron frente al televisor.

– ¿De qué es la película Dami? –le pregunto Mar'i pestañeando adorablemente. No mentía, veía corazones en sus ojos y a su alrededor ¿qué tanto le afecto ese rayo?

–Se llama "Los sobrevivientes de la Costa Esqueleto(6)".

–Wow, ¿es de terror? –una sonrisa entusiasmada se dibujó en el rostro de Jai mientras que en el de su hermana fue de miedo.

–No exactamente.

Puso play, los otros niños miraron curiosos la TV pues querían saber de qué iba; mientras empezaba disimuladamente se colocó sus auriculares y al instante comenzó a reproducir las canciones de heavy metal que tenía en su iPod a volumen alto. No quería dormirse (mentira) aun debía revisar su tobillo.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, sorprendentemente los últimos fueron los bebés

Aprovechando la tranquilidad se sacó la bota y vendo la zona herida, estaba hinchado ¿cuánto más iban a tardar? Con cuidado puso un cojín en la mesa de centro y sobre ella su pie, por lo menos ahora que estaban dormidos no darían lata y podría descansar.

.

.

.

Cinco horas después

 _Reconocido Nightwing_

 _Reconocido Starfire_

 _Reconocido Red Hood_

 _Reconocido Arsenal_

 _Reconocido Aquaman_

 _Reconocido Superman_

 _Reconocido Flash_

La computadora alerto a los jóvenes la llegada de sus padres, los niños alzaron las miradas de sus trabajos –habían pasado la ultima hora jugando con bloquecitos de construcción desde que despertaron–; al reconocerlos corrieron hasta ellos (los que pudieron, Chris y Arthur solo los llamaban con balbuceos) felices. No les sorprendió tanto ya que Robin les había explicado la situación, solo no esperaban ver así al petirrojo.

– ¿Qué te paso? –La preocupación era palpable en la voz de Red Hood.

–Me torcí el tobillo –siseo cuando su padre alzo su piecito, realmente dolía.

–Sera mejor sacarte una placa.

Normalmente se negaría pero no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Cada quien tomo a su mini héroe y fueron saliendo, los mayores parecían contentos de ver a sus vástagos de nuevo con menor edad.

Lo que Damian no sabía era que mientras su padre lo llevaba hacia el auto en brazos y su padrastro que conversaba animadamente con la arquera menor pensaban en buscar lo que los convirtió en niños, tenían curiosidad de ver al petirrojo en su tierna infancia.

¿Sería un bebé adorable o un nene llorón?

* * *

(1) el personaje de Chris fue Superboy y Nightwing, asi que para evitar conflictos con otros personajes le di la identidad de Superwing, el co-dirige el nuevo equipo de Young Justice junto con Lian.

(2) TR o Titanes Redimidos es un grupo que yo cree; lo integran Robin (Damian), Ravanger (Rose Wilson), Inertia (Thaddeus Thwane) y Match (Proyect Match). El origen de ellos es curioso, pronto les dire como surgieron.

(3) este fic es parte de un AU donde Jason es el verdadero padre de Damian y ambos viven con Roy y Lian, Roy es pareja de Jason así que Lian viene siendo su hermana.

(4) cree Oc's que son los nietos de Ra's. Pronto sabrán mas de ellos.

(5) el hijo de Aquaman, en la continuidad –hasta donde yo sé –él y Lian están muertos.

(6) en realidad existe, mi papá lo compro y cuando lo puso nos quedamos dormidos.


End file.
